Patent Literature 1 describes a broadcast receiver apparatus having a seek function to seek and receive a frequency in a frequency band of AM broadcast waves and to stop the seeking operation when the sought and received frequency is available. The broadcast receiver apparatus prevents the seeking operation from improperly stopping (i.e. stopping by error) caused by storing a spurious frequency of an intensive or middle electric field region into a preset memory. The spurious frequency is formed from multiple frequencies of the received frequency of the broadcast station or from the sum and difference frequencies of a plurality of stations. When there are a plurality of intensive electric field stations of which received electric field intensity exceed a predetermined value, the second-order harmonic, the limited third-order and fourth-order harmonics spurious frequencies are empirically calculated through the sum and difference operations on the intensive electric field received frequencies so that the calculated spurious frequencies are controlled not to be stored in the preset memory.